


Jack Wins

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack and Martha swap Doctor stories
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Martha Jones
Kudos: 21





	Jack Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/68626.html) on 25 January 2008 for the prompt: _Jack and Martha swap Doctor stories_

“…I gave up a life of crime for him.”

“Ow, that’s hard to beat.” Martha thinks a moment. “Oh! I spent three months working as a maid in 1913.”

Jack’s mouth shapes a silent _ooh_ of sympathy. He shrugs. “I rebuilt Torchwood for him.”

She can top that. “I walked the earth for a year.”

Then she remembers what Jack spent that year doing for the Doctor, and looks up at him in remorse.

He grins, gently. “Martha, it’s okay.”

Jack’s grin is irresistible. Martha grins back, even while she punches his arm gently.

“Damn, you’re always going to win.”


End file.
